diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Skill/Monster Pages...
Hey everybody, I was browsing through the skill pages and the monster pages, and I was wondering... exactly what format should we be using for each? In terms of the skill pages, there is the infobox (which is very nice, but also has that same thing where the ad interferes with it) and the style of page that's listed in the Manual of Style (which is lacking in say, screenshots, and just doesn't look as nice). I would say put both, but they basically are redundant with each other. I or someone else could make tables for the level up stats (replacing the table images that some of the pages have), but I'm not sure which format it would look best with. And as for the monster pages, I didn't even realize that there was already an infobox made for them! (Like at Fallen). It's really nice, and it's a little hard to fill out but looks great. The only problem is that the ad messes it up, so the pages would require some longer commentary or something (for instance Dark One looks particularly awkward). CologneCerroneHoudini 23:32, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :So, are you shifting to the monster and skill pages?? Excellent :) Well, I don't know bout the ads but if they mess up the page big-time, we can use one of the, or { } in the infobox itself. That'll sort out the problem. And regarding expanding the monster pages, have a gander at EVu's talk page. It'll give you a list of things that a monster page needs (read the pages he linked to for fun :)). And if you're still bored, head over to the Dan man's archive. There's a link somewhere that gives you the entire table thing. Very long. Take yer time. I'll be back in 15. Ciao. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 01:33, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah... haha, well basically, because the unique pages are so long, I figure I can work on stuff concurrently. So the rune word list pages are done, and then there are the builds, the skills, and the monsters. I'll be working on them intermittently along with the unique pages that still need work. Thanks for the links: I'll get started on the pages with haste :D CologneCerroneHoudini 03:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Err... I dunno if it's just me, but... is and stuff actually working to put the ads away? I feel really dumb, haha! I must not be using it right, cos I can't seem to get it to work... CologneCerroneHoudini 04:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's not you... Wikia modified their ad delivery system so that no workarounds work anymore. The template doesn't work, nor does the javascript close ad link. T - 30 minutes School incoming - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:30, 8 September 2008 (UTC) So, uh... I found out something rather annoying. Although on my computer it works fine, it appears that some computers seem to cause tables and infoboxes to overlap each other, making both unreadable. e.g. Fire Bolt looks fine on my comp, but looking at it on a computer at school it's just this jumbled mess of a table on top of an infobox. Plus the size of the text is bigger, requiring even more adjustment :/. I'm not sure if a majority of computers do this, but I hope they don't since I can't seem to remedy the problem :P.[[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 21:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC)